Lessons
by aslycsi1315
Summary: Deeks learns very important lessons during each month of his partner's pregnancy, some involving cute moments, a few scary moments, and a whole lot of punches in the arm.
1. Chapter 1

**Lesson 1: They really do suck at communication**

**Month 1**

Today's the day that Deeks learns that he has to watch what he says in front of Kensi from now on.

The lesson of the day is given when his partner freaks out in the back of the van as they're on their way to catch a suspect, demands that they stop, sprints down the block, and vomits all over the ground. The best response that a man can do, especially a man that slept with his partner a month ago can give is, "Are you ok?"

Not what he actually says which is, "Whoa, too many hot tamales? Or is it nerves?"

A punch to the gut and the arm and a crying fit after Callen and Sam have arrested the subject passes before Deeks puts two and two together and gets that his partner is pregnant. It's shocking news that leads him to the second stupid thing he says in front of Kensi,

"Nah, you can't be pregnant. We've only had sex once."

They're standing in a back alley two blocks away from the suspect's home when he says it. Callen and Sam are at the scene and have no idea that Kensi's one month pregnant and five seconds away from murdering Deeks.

"What do you mean I can't be pregnant?" Kensi growls at him. Deeks' eyes widen and he takes a step back. "You think I can't tell if I'm pregnant?"

"It's been only a month since we slept together, Kens. I mean- you can't-"

Kensi throws up her hand in the air and exclaims, "You know what? I can do this on my own." She turns around to walk away and Deeks grabs her hand to stop her. He glances over her shoulder to see if anyone has overheard the argument.

"What part of ninja assassins did you think that I was joking about?" Deeks says next and it comes out much harsher than intended. "You seriously think that I would leave you to raise our baby by yourself? Especially since I….."

"You what?"

It's about the kiss. It's about the undying love he has for her and the need to see her, breathe her, and exist only with her. It's about the fact that he can't live without his sunshine and gunpowder. Deeks exhales deeply and stammers, "I'm-I-"

"Poor communication skills."

"NO- no!" Deeks pulls her over to the side of the alley to where there's no possible way anyone could see them. Unfortunately, it's right by the dumpster that smells like a mix of Chinese food and dead bodies. Deeks states, "You want me to stop with the poor communication skills? Fine- I love you. I can't function without you, Kens. The only thing that pushed me from giving up and letting Sidarov kill me was the thought of you. The reason that we didn't talk about the kiss or why it's taken me three years to say this is because I'm so scared of us. I'm so scared. So to answer your question- yes, I'm going to be involved for every single step of the way."

And then he walks off back to the crime scene.

Four hours later, he's walking with a case file in hand down the top floor hallway. Ever since the Sidarov incident from almost five months ago and his return to work a month ago, Deeks has been restricted off of any major field work. Getting out of the office to go with his teammates to the suspect's house had been from a mix of luck and Hetty being over 2000 miles away on a business trip in Washington D.C. He's more than sure that Hetty already knows of his field tip off base and that Kensi's pregnant.

Speaking of….

Deeks looks over the railing and at the bullpen. Callen and Kensi are nowhere to be seen, but Sam is sitting alone at his desk. Both men catch each other's eyes and it makes Deeks feel incredibly awkward. Sam had given some super elaborate speech in the hospital in the form of an apology after they had been rescued. Deeks' response had been clear- he said nothing to Sam and hasn't since. Over four months without a word to Sam is a stark reminder that he definitely has poor communication skills.

"We need to talk," he suddenly hears in his ear before he's whisked down the hallway by Kensi and into Conference Room 2A, also known as the place that everyone runs to for a semisecret team meeting. Today, it's the place where they'll have the much needed talk or where Kensi will finally shoot him in the ass like she's been promising for years.

"You don't get to walk off and leave me by the dumpster, Deeks," Kensi exclaims. There are tears forming in her eyes. "The last time we ended things abruptly, you almost died. I mean you had every right to be angry since I was being wrong and irrational. It's just that-"

"I'm damaged?" It's the first time Deeks has admitted it aloud that the effects of Sidarov have destroyed him. His partner has every right to be scared- until a month ago, Deeks was barely functioning during the day by running on less than four hours asleep a night.

"You still wake up screaming from nightmares, Marty. I'm so scared that whatever demons that you're fighting are going to take away the one person that I think about all the time. I'm scared about opening up to another person ever since Jack, but there's one thing that I know. I love you and we're having a baby."

Deeks grins from ear to ear. "We're having a baby…..ninja assassin is the better term that I'd use, but we're having a baby."

"Yeah- and to answer your question, I did wait exactly one month before checking. I'm going to be a little anal with this kid."

"And moody as hell," Deeks chuckles. It's exactly what it takes for him to remember the lesson of the day- watch what you say.

And when he's punched in the arm again before he watches his partner march off pissed does he finally make a mental note to put in the effort to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lesson #2: There are a lot of things needed to be discussed. **_**A lot. **_

**Month 2**

* * *

"Whoa, what the hell?!"

Deeks bolts from his bedroom and into his living room with his Sig in hand. It's Friday night after a long day at work and the detective isn't expecting any kind of visitors to his apartment. In fact, Monty is at a 'pet hotel' for the night so there shouldn't be any noises in his apartment at all. However, nothing during the past two months has gone to plan so he shouldn't' be surprised.

"Ah, Kensi. Seriously, what the hell?" Deeks exclaims when he finds his partner standing in the middle of the living room with her phone in hand. She's snapping pictures of his living room in its post PTSD state- there are clothes on the floor, take-out cases on the dresser, and LAPD file folders splattered across the floor. Kensi giggles and turns in a circle, saying, "I'm not home, am I?"

"Why are you here, Kens?"

Kensi cocks her head and catches that Deeks is uncomfortable. Being the good partner that she is, Kensi pushes through, "We're having a baby. We haven't talked about the baby- in fact, we barely talk. You play it so calm and relax and the circle around your eyes, the fact that Monty's not here, the fact that your apartment looks like mine, and you won't have a conversation with me about the fact that I love you and you love me and we're having a baby! Are you ok?"

Deeks scratches his head and sighs. "No, but I don't- I'm…..I have to appear like I'm getting better because that's all I can do. Honestly, I wake up, go to work, come home, listen to my music and go run. I don't do anything else, but fake being ok. I have to, especially with the baby. I'm so damaged, Kens."

"Ok." Kensi slips off her jacket and adds, "We're going to figure this out. I'm going to stay the weekend and have us talk about everything. You can clean up your living room while I cook-"

Deeks eyes' widens. " Cook? Cook where?"

"In my car. Where do you think?"

"It better not be here because I actually like this place. I'm already on a thin line because I wake up screaming every night."

"And you think my cooking is going to get you kicked out of the apartment?"

Nothing needs to be said from Deeks. He just shifts his weight to his back foot and smiles. Kensi shoots him a glare. She says, "I'm having a baby in seven and a half months. That gives me just enough time to prove to you that I can cook."

Deeks snorts and chuckles. "And the three years before this was what…some secret cover? I can see it on paper- _Kensi Marie Blye, cover- bad cook extraordinaire."_

"Are you done?"

"Nope- _her mission is to make everyone around her think that a 3 year old can cook better than her."_

Kensi's now standing inches away from her partner with her hands on her hips. "Do you ever want to see the light of day again?"

Deeks maliciously eyes his partner up and down. "Only if it's you, me, and our _ba-by_…..ouch, what was that for?"

Kensi smiles as she watches Deeks rub his arm from the punch to the arm she's just delivered. "Just to remind you that dinner will be served in one hour WITHOUT the apartment being burned down to the ground."

* * *

It takes Kensi 13 minutes to set off the building's fire alarm.

Deeks doesn't even get to really start the process of cleaning up before Kensi somehow burns a pot of water. While standing outside and waiting for the fire trucks, Deeks' very pissed landlord came to yell at the detective; but through forces unknown to Deeks, Kensi somehow charms her way into the landlord's heart and even gets the man to offer some left over pot pie when he hears that she's starving. Now they're both sitting in the SRX with Deeks watching Kensi tear into the pot pie as if the world was about to end.

"Mhmmm…..what?!" Kensi suddenly exclaims with her mouth full of food. She wipes off a bit of gravy off of her cheek, takes a second to look at it, and then licks it off of her finger.

Deeks winces and mutters, "Sexy. Just seeing the future you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means….um….I love you?"

Deeks receives another view of his future with Kensi when she shoots him another homicidal glare.

Seeing a lost cause, Deeks sighs in defeat, "I'm never going to say anything right to you during this pregnancy, am I?"

Kensi licks her fingers again after placing the empty plate on the arm rest. "What do you think?"

Deeks laughs and glances out of the passenger window. The clear night sky is filled with stars that seem to sparkle in the reflection of the water from the coast. It's a peaceful thing that's about to go out the window with the first words that are about to come out of his mouth. "So we need to talk."

Kensi nods slowly and turns her body until she faces him completely. "We do need to talk. About a lot actually, come to think of it."

"I'm assuming you want to start with my poor coping skills?"

Kensi nods her head no. "Not if you don't want to right now. We'll have to eventually, though. How about we talk about telling Hetty and the team?"

Deeks thinks back to before the Sidarov case- back to when he was the goofy detective that everyone would poke fun at. He'd be yelled at for the next 18 years by Callen and Sam for getting their 'little sister' pregnant. Now with Sam respecting Deeks' desire to never speak to him again, Callen walking around on pins and needles around everyone, and Nell and Eric doing who- knows- what, he has absolutely no idea how a reveal would turn out.

He can't even think about what Hetty would say.

"I know that look," Kensi calls out, "No one is going to kill you, Deeks."

Deeks slumps back in the seat with an annoyed huff. "I'm the idiot that knocked you up."

"Stop using that term _knocked up_. It makes me feel kinky," Kensi states. She chooses the word _kinky_ because she knows that it'll rile up a malicious smile from him and pull him out of the self-hating mood that he keeps bouncing into. It takes a second, but it comes. A wide grin appears on Deeks' face as he stares off into space. "Mhmm…kinky."

"You idiot."

"What?" Deeks pauses and prepares himself for another punch to the arm. When it doesn't come, he makes a mental note to pack ice packs just in case from now on.

"I like this power of making you flinch," Kensi laughs. She smirks at him as well. "You make it seem like you've had some pent up sexual fantasy of me in something kinky."

"Would…..you shoot me if I said I did?"

"Ok, pretend I didn't ask that question. Let's get back on track- no one is going to kill you, especially the man you haven't had a conversation with in seven months."

Deeks' face falls and he shakes his head. "I don't know. I just feel like he's lying to me with this _I got your back _stuff."

"Seven months isn't enough for you to know that he's not?"

"I don't know, Kens. Can we talk about something else?"

"Ok," Kensi glances out the window and her eyes fall on a two story coastal home, "How about living situations? Where are we're going to live?"

Deeks blanks out for a second and thinks about what life would be if they lived at Kensi's apartment. He can picture one morning waking up and freaking out because their child goes missing, only to be found later under a pile of his or her mother's clothes on the floor. It makes him chuckle or in Kensi's point of view, giggle like an idiot.

"What's so funny?" she asks curiously. " Are you picturing me losing our child in my messy apartment?"

"How did you know- ouch!" Deeks leans forward and rubs the sore spot on his arm where Kensi's punched him again. There's no way in hell he's going to able to take 20 more years of this.

"I _will not _lose our child. Maybe we can talk to Hetty about this."

Deeks' face suddenly goes white he really realizes the actual possibility of telling Hetty. "Oh my God…..this is bad."

"Like I said before, Hetty isn't going to kill you because of this."

Deeks puts his head in his hands. "No, no, no- Hetty will kick me off the team. This isn't a _oh, I'll pretend that you didn't fall in love with your partner thing_, this is a _you knocked up your partner while being half way to crazy town._ Even if she does keep me, I can't become an agent now-"

Kensi smiles and touches his arm. "Finally-"

"No, not finally. Hetty gave me the forms two years-"

Kensi glares at the detective hard before she suddenly jumps out the front seat and slams the door behind her. Deeks hesitates out of shock before he pushes the passenger door open and stands up to see Kensi angrily marching towards his apartment building. Scared that he's about to get shot for his next question, he calls out, "Where are you going?"

"To your apartment. The forms are on your dresser or desk, right? I know that even with your PTSD, you wouldn't get your paperwork messy. You're going to sign them," Kensi yells over her shoulder. She's pissed and her stomach's growling like hell, bad enough that if she doesn't get more food in her, bad things will happen.

"Kensi, I haven't signed them because I'm not good enough!" It's the complete honest truth; his father knew it, his teachers knew it, and LAPD knew it. Now that he's about to be the father of a child, he's not even sure he'd be good enough for this. "I'm just a cop, Kens."

Kensi stops, turns around, and walks right up to Deeks. In a low voice, she says, "You haven't been a cop in almost three years, you do know that right? The moment you came to us, you were done being LAPD. The kid James from the Roecher case from last year- when he asked why you were called Detective unlike everyone else, what did you say?"

Deeks remembers the little boy with brown eyes, blinking curiously at him. "I'm a cop with superpowers."

"And that's a whole lot better than ordinary," Kensi runs a hand through her partner's hair and Deeks can see that it gives her butterflies in her stomach. He won't ever tell her that it's step 1 in his super kinky fantasy that's been brewing in his head for years.

"I shouldn't have told you that you have to sign the papers. It's not my choice- it's yours," Kensi continues after she sees her partner drift back to reality, "but I need you to get the idea that you're ordinary out of your head. Our daughter will always see you to be a superhero, federal agent or not."

Deeks places his hand over Kensi's hand. He absolutely loves the touch of her hand on his face. " Thanks- _wait_, what makes you think we're having a girl?"

"Because I have to. The thought of another you frightens me- blonde, untamable hair and your curiosity?" Kensi fakes a shutter, "Nope, can't do it."

"Hmm," Deeks sighs, " We've been at this for an hour and we've barely scratched the surface."

"We've got time." Kensi pulls her hand away and unconsciously licks her lips. It causes Deeks to anxiously step back and hold up a hand.

"What?" Kensi asks, knowing well where her partner's mind is going.

"You're homicidally hungry. I know that look."

Kensi rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. "Way to kill the mood."

Deeks throws up his hands in the air. "Says you! I'm not the one that ended a touching moment by looking at me like I'm a piece of meat!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There will be two lessons for month 3 that will be split into 2 chapters. **

**Lesson #3: They should seriously stop questioning if Hetty knows something or not. **

**Month 3**

"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks! A word?"

Kensi's head shoots up while Deeks almost jumps out of his chair and makes a squeak that draws confused looks from Callen and Sam. Deeks can't help himself; the past month alone has made him a mess. His girlfriend/partner puts him on edge for reasons he's too scared to figure out – every annoyed look she sends him seems to be intensified by the baby and he's noticed that she's threatened to shoot him to shut up a whole lot more. Hetty's also got him teetering into a nervous breakdown ever since he turned in his NCIS application after his conversation with Kensi about it. Ever since, the operations manager has been giving him scary suspicious looks and popping up behind him out of nowhere more than usual.

And top of that, today's the day of the first ultrasound.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asks, leaning away from Deeks in his chair. It's been over six months since Deeks has spoken to him. Sam's been pushing to get Deeks back by starting up conversations, all of them ending quickly with Deeks shooting him a glare.

"Kens, let's go," Deeks mutters and bolts out of his chair so fast that the chair is left spinning in its spot. Kensi eyes him as he walks before she gives Sam an acknowledging nod and quickly walks up to Deeks' side. Her partner is now standing in the middle of the bullpen, staring at Hetty with his mouth slightly agape.

"You have drool on your face," Kensi jokes and it makes Deeks put a hand to his face quickly. He then glares at Kensi and mutters, "Hetty's called us to her desk. I think she knows about everything."

"It's Hetty. Why wouldn't she know?"

"How are you so calm?"

"Why are you such a basket case as of late?"

Deeks turns his body so that he's facing away from Hetty. "I have my reasons. Is you being calm a part of a mood swing?"

In the act of Hetty's impatient look on her face, Kensi ignores his comment and starts walking over to Hetty's desk, joking over her shoulder, "Come on, _dear_."

"Kens- oh, this is so going to end well….." With dropped shoulders, Deeks follows Kensi up to the Hetty's desk. Hetty is now sitting at her desk in front of a frightening pile of files, blank paperwork, and a silver case. Deeks slides into the seat next to Hetty and mumbles like a child, "Are we in trouble?"

"We have no reason to be in trouble so relax," Kensi growls through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah. We definitely look innocent now, Kens," Deeks replies. He grimaces when Kensi quietly presses her boot heel into the front of his shoe under the table. Deeks hisses and turns his attention back to Hetty. "What's this about?"

"What do you think?"

Deeks' eyes flicker back between Hetty and Kensi. "Umm…is this about my NCIS application?"

"Yes."

Kensi cocks her head slightly in confusion. "It's not just that, is it?"

"No," Hetty pulls out an envelope from the drawer in her desk. There's an NCIS official seal and an address from Washington on it. "This came in the mail last Wednesday. "

"You've been sitting on this for a week?"

"Yes, because I wanted to give you both time to focus on your impending ultrasound today," Hetty finishes.

Kensi swallows hard just as Deeks lets out another, now girlish sounding, squeak. Hetty smiles deviously at the both of them and chuckles, "You both honestly didn't think I didn't know, did you? It's week 12 for you, Miss Blye. Oh by the way, I changed your OBGNY to Mr. James Peele in Malibu. He's one of the best OBGYNs on the West Coast."

Deeks shakes his head in disbelief and holds out a hand. "No, of course we sort of- kind of- suspected that you already knew. Wai-wai-wait. You changed our doctor's appointment? And you've been having me sweating bullets over us telling you for 12 weeks? And seriously- what's in the envelope?"

"All of this is due to my intuition, Mr. Deeks. There's a certain glow to Miss Blye and increase cautiousness and seriousness in you. And the envelope contains all the NCIS courses you will take online and for three weeks in Washington as a part of your NCIS training. You were accepted into the agency almost immediately."

Deeks doesn't register that he's just been told that he's officially an agent-in-training or of the 'increase cautiousness and seriousness' that he feels Hetty's just made up for the conversation; he just asks, " So you aren't mad for us not telling you?"

"A little disappointed," Hetty states, "but because I hoped that you'd come to me earlier. And I know that you both are concerned with the effects of the Sidarov case and Mr. Deeks' mental health. And because of that, I gave you the much needed space. Marty, how do you feel overall?"

With a bit of overload of information, Deeks answers, "I'm a little better, Hetty. I'm ready for the baby as I can be….at three months. My nightmares are spread out and my apartment is a whole lot cleaner than it was a month ago. Everything is almost back to normal-"

"Except that you haven't forgiven Mr. Hanna."

Kensi presses a hand on Deeks' hand. She watches him wince at the mention of Sam. "I just don't know if I can trust him yet," the detective sighs. He shrugs his shoulders, "I know it's been months and even the group therapy that-"

"With Doctor Hunter."

Deeks freezes while an eye twitches. "You knew about that too? How much do you know- you probably know when the baby's going to be born, the sex…of the baby, of course, not what happened between Kens and oww! Seriously? Are you trying to break my foot, Kensi?"

Kensi smiles at him and pulls her boot heel once more off of Deeks' shoe. "_Focus_ on the task at hand."

"That's what I was doing-"

Hetty holds up a hand and it silences the both of them. "I think we can all agree that there's a lot to be discussed," she says, "I just wanted to touch base with you about the ultrasound and Mr. Deeks' status in NCIS. We have time to discuss other things such as your living situation, maternity leave-"

Deeks smirks. "Bet you got that figured out alrea- Ahhh! I'm focusing, Kens! Stop stabbing me with your ninja heel!"

Hetty continues on, "I do want you both to consider alerting the rest of the team about the pregnancy before your ultrasound at 3:30 today. This is something that a family should be together for, whether there are any issues between certain members or not. "

Kensi takes in a breath and says, "We aren't ready yet because of-"

As if on cue, the telephone next to Hetty suddenly rings. She answers it and holds up a hand that serves as a sign that the conversation is over. Deeks slides out of his chair and takes a few steps away from Hetty's desk in front of Kensi. His partner walks away from Hetty's desk with a raised eyebrow.

"That didn't really feel like a suggestion," Kensi mutters, "I'm not ready to just up and tell the team yet, especially with you still recovering. I don't think I can handle Callen and Sam judging me right now."

Deeks isn't paying attention to Kensi at all. He pauses for a minute and then suddenly with glee exclaims, "Hey did Hetty say I got into NCIS?"

Kensi's response is short and simple. "You're an idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lesson#4 – Sam and Callen may things that'll piss off the expecting parents, but when it comes to it, they'll always be there for Kensi and Deeks. **

**Month 3**

* * *

An hour later, Kensi and Deeks are sitting on the hood of the SRX with not even the slightest clue on how to tell their teammates about the baby. They've both grabbed some Chinese food, which Deeks can't seem to even poke his fork at. It could be out of nerves or Kensi's crazy concoction that the their favorite food cart cook looked at them with a shock that could only mean one thing- _what the hell are you asking me to cook?_

"So any ideas?" Deeks asks after sighing in defeat and extending his hand out to drop the food in the nearby trash can. Kensi quickly reaches over and swipes the box out of Deeks' hand. She places it between them, smirks at him, and then continues munching on her noodles.

"So I'm going to take that as a no," Deeks states. He rubs his beard and begins to ponder the outcomes if they were to do the simple thing and just tell the team without any gimmicks or lies. In a perfect world, his teammates could be supportive on all accounts with no mentions of his past as a womanizer and his PTSD. However, Deeks knows that at least one person will have something to say about the strong Kensi getting impregnated by the emotionally damaged womanizer.

"No, can't do that," Deeks mutters, shaking his head slowly.

"Who are you talking to?" Kensi calls out with her mouth full of food.

"I was thinking about us just up and telling them about the baby-"

"And us?" Kensi watches as Deeks looks up at her, narrows his eyes, and then shakes his head with a chuckle. Kensi rolls her eyes and places the box in her hand next to Deeks. She's beginning to reach her limit on Deeks' belittling himself.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" Kensi takes both boxes and dumps them in the trash. She puts her hands on her hips and demands, "Why do you do that? You don't have to say it, but I know you think that everyone is going to blame you. Why do you always belittle yourself?"

Deeks' eyes fall to the ground before he slides off the front of the SRX. "Our work break is over, Kens. Let's get back to work….and I think we can just push telling the team another time."

"OK, fine," Kensi says. She's not dropping the topic for the day; Kensi decides to do what she does best- wait until they get to the OPS center and then corner him in the corner room until he breaks. She watches him slide into the passenger seat of the SRX, thinking, _Don't you think that this is over. By the end of the day, I'll get you to talk._

* * *

Returning to the OPS center fifteen minutes later, Deeks finds himself in the gun range, anxiously rubbing the side of his Smith & Wesson with a wet cloth. There's a smudge on the barrel of the gun that usually wouldn't bother him, but then again he's never been as nervous and antsy as he is today.

"Oh, what the hell am I doing," Deeks mutters. He sighs and then places his gun in the waist of his pants. Deeks starts walking towards the bullpen again, planning a way for Kensi and him to sneak out of the OPS center before Hetty or anyone else can catch them.

_Where is everyone? _Deeks suddenly thinks in a panic when he finds that everyone in the bullpen is gone. He turns in a complete circle and then narrows his eyes in suspicion. _Maybe they're in the operation room? Without me?_

Deeks sprints up the stairs and stops at the very top when he hears the voices of Kensi, Callen, Sam, Nell, and Eric.

"I have to tell you guys something," Kensi says. Deeks holds his breath as he stands inches away from the operations doorway. Maybe if he's lucky, she'll reveal that it was him that took the $100, 000 Vyrus 987 C3 4V motorcycle for a spin that Hetty punished the entire team with paperwork for. It'll be a whole lot less painful than the news that she's pregnant.

"What's going on?" Sam asks worriedly.

"I'm pregnant."

Deeks presses his ear against the wall and waits for any sounds of life coming from the room.

Callen speaks first and he doesn't sound the least bit supportive. "Deeks is the father?"

"You make it seem like that's a bad thing," Kensi snaps back. Deeks unconsciously takes a step closer to the doorway, but he's not close enough to trigger the sensors.

"Are you sure it's Deeks?" Nell asks, much quieter as if she's in the back corner of the room or scared to challenge Kensi.

"Of course, I'm sure. Is there a problem?"

Sam begins to talk, "Kens, we love you to death…it's just the timing of this baby seems weird. Deeks right now is lost because of the torture."

"He's in no shape to handle a baby," Callen finishes, "He can't handle going out into the field. And Deeks is-"

"Not father material?" the detective blurts out. He's now standing directly in front of the door and facing the team. He's standing as confident as possible in front of his team and can see embarrassed looks on Callen, Sam, Nell, and Eric. Deeks takes a step into the operations room and continues, "Your'e right? A kid doesn't deserve someone messed up like me, but it's happening. So…...Kens, I think we should leave now to go for our doctor's appointment."

Kensi walks over to Deeks' side and slips her hand in his. She shakes her head at the entire team and says sadly, " Thanks for the support, guys. Let's go, partner."

* * *

"Kensi Blye!"

Kensi squeezes Deeks' hand when her name is called by the secretary at Dr. Peele's office. After leaving the OPS center in a rush, they went straight to doctor's office to sit for 45 minutes earlier than their appointment. It's been 45 minutes of complete silence, filled with both of them trying to process everyone's reactions in the OPS center.

"Hey," Kensi nudges Deeks' arm to snap him out of the daze that's gotten some raised eyebrows from other the couples in the room. Deeks slowly turns his head and Kensi cuts him off before any negative thoughts come out of his mouth, "They called us. Let's go."

"Mmmmkay," Deeks mumbles and stands up. He takes Kensi's hand and follows the nurse into the hallway behind the counter. He can feel Kensi's grip on his hand get tighter with every step they take. When they make it to the room at the end of the hallway, Deeks is holding in a wince as he knows that complaining is not the best thing at the moment.

"So Dr. Peele will be here in a few minutes. Can I get you anything?" the nurse asks as she watches Kensi climb onto the examination table and Deeks get into his nervous stance of spreading his legs, placing his hand over his mouth, and shifting his weight ever so slightly every few minutes.

"No thank you," Deeks replies and he watches the nurse smile and walk out. He looks down to Kensi, who squeezes his hand in support. "What?"

Kensi smiles. "You're going to be a great dad to our little girl."

"First off- you too. Second, you just killed the moment by lying about our future child being a girl. _He's _going to love his mother."

"Hmmm," Kensi rests her head back on the examination table and looks up to the wallpaper border of blue and pink babies crawling that goes around the room. "That's so creepy."

"What's wrong with cartoon babies?" Deeks laughs. He's a lot more relaxed now, but he hasn't forgotten the confrontation in the operations room.

"Cartoon babies can be cute. A whole group of them circling the room is not cute. I feel like I'm being stalked."

"You hated cartoons as a child, didn't you?" Deeks looks up when he hears a knock on the door. Before he can even process it, the door opens and Sam and Callen slip in. By the look on their faces, neither of them appear to have had permission to come to the exam room.

"No," both Kensi and Deeks say at the same time. Callen puts up a hand in caution and says, "We need to say something before the ultrasound. Just hear us out, ok?"

When neither Deeks nor Kensi says anything else, Callen continues, " I didn't come across the way I wanted to back in the OPS Center-"

Deeks narrows his eyes. " Not a great start, but keep going."

"You worry me, Deeks. Sam and I talked on the way here about how we should have been better….older brothers, one would say, to you. We walked around with a bit of superiority because you're a cop. You went through an experience that not many people even with Sam's training would get through the way you did and I'm scared that you're either lying or hiding something and you'll explode. I've had friends with PTSD that have lost it around their young children and it's scared them for a long time."

With his eyes still narrowed at the two men, Deeks mutters, " So you think I'm crazy? How is this an apology?"

"Let them finish," Kensi calls out.

Sam steps forward to take the lead. " What he's-_we_ are trying to say is that it was a shocker since you both…..ok, basically congratulations from the both of us. We love you both and we both think you'll be excellent parents. Deeks, we'll do better with you. I'm going to keep saying it until you forgive me- I do think you're capable, a great friend, and I'm so sorry for not being a good friend and teammate. That's all I have to say- we'll leave you alone."

And if on cue, a very annoying cue in Deeks' opinion, Doctor Peele walks into the room with his gaze on the clipboard in hand, saying, "So Miss Blye, I'm Doctor Peele and I'll be your- whoa, who are you two?"

Deeks watches the doctor stop in his tracks and stare down Sam and Callen. Kensi sits forward and says, " These are….these are…" she touches Deeks' arm, "Do you want to explain, Marty?"

Deeks looks away from the group and his eyes fall on an ultrasound on display. He knows that it's someone else's child and not his, but he can't help but take a second to imagine it being their ultrasound. He can hear his son's laughter in his head and the malicious, goofy laugh that'll warm his heart.

_My little guy will be happy, safe, and loved by me, his mother, and …..his aunts and uncles. That includes Sam and Callen. I need to let the little things go. _Deeks looks back to the doctor and states, "These are our friends. Do you have a bigger exam room because we have our-um…. _grandmother_ and two other friends, who are here, right?"

"Yeah- they're in the hallway," Callen replies, "Sam and I'll go get them."

Dr. Peele glares momentarily before he says, "I'll show your friends to the other room," before walking out with Callen and Sam. Kensi slides off the examination table and jokes at Deeks as she passes by, " Grandmother? Hetty is gonna kill you."

"I was thinking on my feet, ok? I don't think straight when I have an existential moment!" Deeks calls out. Kensi backs up into the hallway and draws a heart over his chest. " I love you. Thank you for forgiving Sam."

Deeks follows her out the door, saying, "You're welcome."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the team is crammed into the biggest exam room in the OBGNY office. Everything is set up with Kensi and the doctor; the only thing that's holding the doctor back from starting the ultrasound is Kensi and Deeks in a deep argument over the sex of their child.

"It's going to be a boy! I promise you that! Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying and Martin Andrew Deeks, if you accuse me of crying again, I will end you before you can realize it! Plus, we won't find out until next month."

"I know that, but I just know we're having a boy. And stop threatening me!"

"I'm not threatening you!"

Nell jumps into the argument and exclaims, " Will you two stop arguing and let the doctor do his work?"

"Fine," Deeks says, "go ahead, doc." As the doctor places the ultrasound wand on Kensi's stomach, Deeks can feel himself unconsciously hold his breath. It's the longest 30 seconds of his life before he hears Doctor Peele raise an eyebrow and says, "Hmmm….."

"No, no- what's wrong?" Deeks panics. Kensi lifts her head and yells, "Why are you- what's wrong, doc?"

In the corner of the room, Hetty suddenly begins to hum happily with a wide smile on her face. Kensi opens her mouth to snap at Hetty, but the doctor then says something that gets Deeks a kick to the jewels hard enough to makes him fall to the ground and wince in pain.

"There's a second heartbeat- congratulations, you're having twins."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lesson 5#- They aren't just work partners anymore- his hopes, fears, and worries are now hers as well. **

**Month 4**

* * *

Deeks wonders if they might be spending too much time together.

Before the pregnancy and Sidarov, they would see each other at tops 70% of the time. That time would be filled with them getting breakfast together, going surfing, doing their usual beer and movie night and work. The only time they had apart from each other was to go home to their empty apartments to sleep or to go do the one or two activities reserved for themselves. Now that there's two babies on the way, Kensi and Deeks are with each other 24/7. And now on their third week of spending every other week at each other's apartment, Kensi and Deeks are pushing their limits with each other.

Today in particular is a day that leaves the couple frustrated with each other and it's about to get worse as the ex-detective has found that Kensi has once more turned one of his favorite light blue tee shirts a very distinct purple.

"Kens?" Deeks calls out when he steps into his living room. He can't waste anytime worrying about how is once impeccable living room has turned into a trash mine in the four days Kensi has been staying at his apartment. A part of him, the very stupid and impulsive part, wants to spit shine Kensi's apartment when he's over there next week out of spite.

Especially since it irritated the hell out of her the last time.

"Yeah?" She's sitting cross legged on the couch while flipping through the TV guide magazine. She looks so beautiful and peaceful to him that there's also a ping of guilt in his gut for being about to mess that up.

"Do you remember the rule we agreed on?" He says as he holds up his shirt.

Kensi narrows her eyes at him in a challenging fashion. "Do you remember the rule _we _agreed on?"

_Oh yes. _" Well, Kens, there's been a lot since we found out about the twins. The most recent one was _stop breathing. _I'm talking about the no-doing-my-laundry rule," Deeks smirks. He can't help but chuckle when Kensi struggles to stand up from the couch.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kensi exclaims. She hoists up the waist of her yoga pants as high as she can under her growling belly.

"You're only four months pregnant!"

"With twins. Whose fault is that?"

"Damn, I walked into that."

"Uh-huh. Back to the laundry-"

"Yeah," Deeks waves the shirt in front of Kensi. It's another stupid move- Kensi rips the shirt out of his hands and drops her arms to the side.

"I got it the first time. And yes- I did your laundry. I was trying to do something nice as a good girlfriend should and I did your laundry. I'm sorry I ruined your shirt and I will replace the $15 Abercrombie shirt in the morning," Kensi states. She tosses the shirt back on the couch and returns a glare at Deeks, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Deeks watches her walk out of the living room and into his bedroom, closing the door behind her. He can't help but glance over to his shirt in suspicion. "Is there a catch, Kensalina? I'm right, aren't I?"

His question is quickly answered when he tries to open his room door and finds that it's locked.

* * *

Kensi's ban from the bedroom doesn't last long.

Deeks is sitting cross legged in front of the living room table in the midst of NCIS academy books and LAPD files needing to be closed. Unintentionally, Deeks has fallen asleep in the middle of his study session when Kensi finds him. He doesn't wake up until he hears the click of the camera.

"What the hell?" Deeks exclaims as his head shoots up. He scans the room quickly and finds Kensi standing a few feet away with her camera in hand. "What are you doing?"

"First off- I need evidence that this really truly happened and second- come to bed," Kensi says. She cocks her head slightly and sends Deeks her trademark puppy eyes.

"You kicked me out."

"I got frustrated under the pregnant hormones that the twins keep forcing on me," Kensi walks to his side and lowers herself down onto the couch next to him. Deeks pauses, unsure whether to answer her question or to poke fun at her overcompensating when sitting.

"You're thirteen weeks pregnant," Deeks states, taking the route more likely to get him a hit to the back of the head, " Do you plan on just not moving when you hit nine months?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to apologize. I'm sorry I got moody and locked you out."

"Yeah." Deeks lifts himself onto the couch right next to Kensi. "Do you think we spend too much time together?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Everything I do makes you mad and everything you do…..sometimes may irritate me."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, no. I'm just thinking," Deeks mumbles and looks down to his hand.

Kensi suddenly puts a hand on his chin and turns it towards her. "Deeks, what did I make you promise me a few weeks ago?"

He remembers the promise in great detail. "Don't beat on yourself and if you do get the urge to, talk to you first," Deeks repeats verbatim.

"So….."

"I'm just stressed and nervous and doubting myself," Deeks lifts up a stack of papers off of a textbook titled _Close quarter combat. _"There's the paperwork from LAPD to finally close, the fact that I don't qualify to even be a probationary agent until I finish said paperwork, the babies, the cases, money, a new home, baby supplies, and then bloody phone calls-"

Kensi sits up and then turns to Deeks the best she can. "What phone calls?"

Deeks immediately hears sirens going off in his head. It's the same sirens that have tried and failed from warning him from saying something stupid. Unlike the other times, Deeks takes heed to warnings and mutters, " Nothing."

"Deeks…"

"Alright ,fine." Deeks stands up and slowly starts making his way towards the bedroom door. Whatever the result of finally telling Kensi about the late night secret phone calls he's been getting from even before the Sidarov case, he wants to at least be able to sleep in his own bed tonight. "Remember when we took the…..super test or whatever it's called that NCIS agents have to take yearly?"

"The Annual Agent Assessments? " Kensi's face suddenly turns form confusion to annoyance at the memory of taking the test almost seven months ago. "The very important test that analyzes how useful an agent is in something other than being able to shoot a gun? The one where you spent the morning of the test annoying us actual agents by doing the Mexican Hat Dance?"

Deeks glances up and giggles softy at the memory. When he hears a groan from Kensi, he looks down and gets back on track. "Well, as you know Hetty made me take the test and I took it very seriously. So seriously that I scored the second highest score than anyone else at the OPS center, less than ten points behind Nell. Somehow the results got out and now agencies are calling to recruit me. "

Kensi's eyes widen and Deeks can't help but prepare himself for the competitive side of his partner to lash out. Instead, she nods while processing the information. " Ok. What agencies?"

"Everyone. CIA, FBI, ATF- the real reason that I snuck out a bed last night was to take a phone call from the Interpol in the UK. And for some reason, I can't bring myself to tell them no."

" Ok, so take all the external factors out of the equation and just focus on you. What do _you_ want to do?"

Deeks shrugs his shoulders. "I….I want to stay with this team, but some of these places are offering a lot of money and I have to think about our kids and the costs. Even if I were to stay local like at the CIA office, we'd still be able to raise a family kind of like Sam and Michelle, probably with a nanny who can shoot a gun. The FBI wants to create a lead counter terrorism liaison position where-"

"You'd get your own team and the respect that you deserve and never had before," Kensi finishes for him. Deeks can see that she isn't the least bit angry; in fact, she appears happy. "Go where you want to go and whatever you do chose, I'll be right behind you. I'm your partner, whether that means we're on a team together or not. Now let's go to bed- Hetty said she'd make you walk to the next crime scene if you were late."

"Hmmm. Wait, why is it that I'm on probation and you aren't? We've been riding together for the last three weeks," Deeks complains, "If I walk, you have to walk."

"Nope," Kensi stands up and walks up to Deeks, " I'm pregnant, remember?"

"True." Deeks puts his hand up to stop Kensi from walking into the bedroom. " You are dating a very smart man."

Kensi whips her head around in fake concern. "Really? Where?"


End file.
